Arch N Point
by bettyt18
Summary: It may be a weird pairing but then again im all about odd pairings! Mostly just about the relationship that develops between Eric and Christina. Its hot and its spontaneous ;) Give this fanfic a chance at least read the first chapter. C'mon you know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

CHRISTINA

This was more than nerve-wracking. I can't believe I just chose to become dauntless! Part of me is celebrating and the other part is worried. I mean this was the most intimidating faction. On the other hand I am so excited to meet all the other transfers. I think I'll get along with them because honestly I can't stand the transfers coming with me from my faction. I can't wait till the train gets there ahhh I'm so nervous.

45 minutes later-

Oh my gosh I'm here. Oh God. Ok stay calm stay calm.

I repeat this mantra in my head it was honestly the only way I could hold myself together. I get off the bus and see a group of teenagers gathering near a cliff. I walk over. I see a guy in all black who's obviously dauntless he introduces himself as Four. Personally I think he is more of an eight. Ha-ha knee slapper I'm so punny.

''Hello Transfers and welcome to the first part of Dauntless initiation,'' Four says. '' Being part of this Faction is an honor and you must prove you belong here. Now our initiation is different from other factions. It is obviously more physically demanding as well as mentally. Now there are two different types of initiates. Those who persevere through the pressure and those who crumble under it. Now you may be wondering why exactly we are standing next to this cliff and the answer is simple. In order to get into the faction you must jump. Now you may think this is the worst of it but this isn't even close. Now who wants to go first" he says with a calm grin. Then he jumps.

Everyone backs up and no one is willing to go. The air is still for a moment all the transfers are looking around trying to size each other up wondering whose going to make the first move. Then the Abnegation girl walks up. A strange turn of events this is to say the least. She takes off her huge sweater and throws it back at Peter who looks frozen in shock. Internally I'm laughing because the jerk probably deserved that. Then she runs and jumps. Then she's gone.

When she's gone everyone starts talking in disbelief. I stand there quietly for a second pondering. I mean I know I'm strong. You know what YOLO. I back up then run and jump I close my eyes. In some way the feeling is euphoric and frightening then I'm on a plushy trampoline. I open my eyes slightly disoriented. I see Four and then I see the Abnegation girl. I stand and walk towards them.

''What would you wish for your name to be'', he asks.

I think for a second and I think of my family. I really do love them so much. What's the point of changing my name?

''Christina,'' I say

He nods. He walks over to the trampoline people have finally started coming down. Jeez it took them long enough.

I look over to the Abnegation girl and decide to talk to her she really is more than she looks. We talk throughout the whole day and I really do like her. I think we are going to become good friends. She balances out my spontaneous energetic attitude with her calm witty one. Her name is Tris; she has one older brother, and is nervous about joining the dauntless. I also tell her all about Candor. We are taking a tour of the faction and it actually seems like a nice place, other than the fact that there's a huge chasm, it's pretty nice.

''So Tris,'' I say '' Fours kinda cute isn't he '' and I elbow her in a conspiring manner. Tris blushes slightly and I grin. "I guess'' she says and shrugs. She then bites the inside of her cheek and looks away. Damn this girl is difficult.

"Uhuh sure! You've been totally checking him out. Why don't you go talk to him" I say. She shrugs and I leave the matter alone for now because Four is explaining something about the chasm and how not to be stupid around it. I slightly chuckle in my head knowing that that was not a problem for me. He looks down at his watch and announces it is dinner time. The fat kid inside me gets super excited. I tell Tris this and we laugh together…. huh maybe Dauntless won't be so bad after all. We all walk to the Dining hall and me, Tris, and Four all talk to each other. Mostly just me asking him questions and Tris' random input. To be honest I'm just happy they're interacting and I can't keep that smile off my face. We all get hamburgers and sit down together. I notice she is looking at the hamburger weird and I ask her why.

''I've never had a hamburger before' 'she says. My mouth drops in shock I can't believe this! Oh the poor girl I feel so bad for her and I give her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder tell her 'its ok' and 'I'm here for you'. She laughs loudly and states that it's not the end of the world so I can calm down. I laugh with her and even Four laughs to our surprise.

''In Abnegation they only eat Kosher food'' he says. I nod in understanding. Then I notice the hall gets slightly quieter and I see a guy probably around eighteen. He has some tattoos and piercings. But is still really cute whoa he must get all the girls. You can tell he has muscular arms and some abs. He has pearly white teeth and a dangerous glint in his green eyes. My breath is taken away for a second. He looks around and sees us then come straight towards us! He has a confident smirk I wonder for a split second why he is coming to us then turn my attention to Tris and give her the ' OMG he is hot ' look. She doesn't seem to really agree but I don't mind I start babbling nonsense to her about getting a tattoo. I just need to do something to stop myself from staring at him. He comes and sits down at our table right next to me so close I can feel the heat radiating off him. Goddamn if I was standing I would probably faint!

Hey Four'' he says. He then turns to us and says '' Hey I'm Eric" and looks me directly in the eye and smirks. I decide to play it cool and act super calm.

''Hey I'm Christina'' I say and give him just a slight smile. Tris introduces herself to him too but she doesn't seem to really like him. I continue talking to her and try to give none of my attention. Eric talks to Four about some Dauntless leader business and I'm not that interested in ease dropping so I give my attention to Tris. We start talking about what type of tattoos we want to get today.

I kinda want a butterfly" I say unsure.

Oh yeah that would be so pretty if you get it on the back or the side of your neck!" she says.

I was thinking of having it somewhere sexier like my hip bone or something'' I say moving my eyebrows suggestively.

I note that Eric glances over at me. Tris rolls her eyes at me when she sees my huge smile.

Are you a transfer" he asks. I nod

I'm from Candor" I say

He smiles. "Well then you must be a good girl since you've probably never told a lie in your life. But that's ok I like good girls" he says suggestively.

I decide to play his game. Since he seems a little too cocky for his own good.

I lick my lips sensually. He eyes get a little darker.

I lean in towards him even though I was already super close in the first place.

"Mhmm you got my attention since I saw you walk through the door. You are so sexy and muscular I just want to fuck you so bad right now" I whisper in his ear

He smirks. I stand up and give the sweetest most innocent smile as if I didn't just say the dirtiest things in his ear.

Hey Tris you wanna walk around for a little bit" I say. She seems surprised by my random but shrugs and gets up to throw away her trash.

We start walking away and I know Eric is watching.

I then turn around abruptly before we get out of earshot of the table and I say" Oh by the way Eric " my voice raised slightly. " That was lie number one"

I give a flirty smile. He glares.

When me and Tris get outside we laugh so hard.

"Oh my gosh Christina that was so mean!" she says. "But so funny!"

Now Tris don't get me wrong I still think he is hot but I don't want him to think that I'm easy" I say "he has got to want it bad before I give him anything!"

Then we continue on laughing and walk towards the shops. Oh only if I had known who I just messed especially I had known it was a Dauntless Leader for Initiates. But then again I was never known for thinking things through.

Authors note

I hope you guys enjoyed my fic! It's been a good year and a half since the last time I have written. And this is only my second one! Anyway Reviews would help a lot so I can know what my readers would like to read. And ideas and suggestions are really appreciated. I will try to update a.s.a.p. and I'm excited to continue this story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I wish I did anyway read and revel

Also I would like to give thanks to Bellum-Gerere and entrada for reviewing!

I guess I should feel a little guilty about the stunt I pulled on Eric but honestly I don't. The only thing I'm really worried about is the after effects of this prank. I mean he is a Dauntless leader not to mention the most intimidating. So with that thought I get dressed to go to where the training room is with the rest of the initiates.

Of course to my luck when I enter I see Four and Eric, the latter looking very pissed. For a second I let a bit of worry show on my face but then I go into my calm façade. I notice Eric turn around and look over all the initiates when he sees me a look of pure evil clouds his face. I swear he has a glare that can kill and then as fast as it came it's gone. At this point I feel like I'm at the point of hyperventilation because he has one of the deadliest looks I have ever seen in my life. I stare at my feet and rub my arm, feeling a bit self-conscious as well as scared.

"Ok. Today you will be going against another initiate and will be fighting you will be ranked depending on who wins and their rank" Four said.

"How do you win" Al asks.

"When someone's can't continue or if someone concedes" Four says.

"Actually that was according to the old rules, according to the new rules no one concedes" Eric says with a malicious grin.

Four looks infuriated. "A brave man acknowledges the strength of the others" he says.

Feeling superior Eric says, "A brave man never surrenders"

Four and Eric glare at each other for a while until Four turns and announces to us that we will begin the fights.

Al and Will fight first and of course Al wins. Next it's me and Molly gosh here comes the butterflies. I look up at her while I stretch and she is stretching to and giving me a confident smirk. I know I have a chance against her but the only thing I'm truly worried about is her savageness. She has this unhinged unstable type of personality…kind of like Eric now that I think about it.

Ok its time. I do a quick round of high knees and with a supportive pat on the back from Tris, Will, and All I got to the center of the mat.

Me and Molly stand 5 feet across from each other and when Eric yells start she charges like a bull and pushes me down. I kick her a good amount of times and get a punch in their once or twice but it doesn't last long. She pushes me down and savagely kicks me over and over I try to cover myself and curl up into a ball. It feels like forever but I stubbornly tell myself to not quit until I feel my rib crack. I lose it I yell "Stop! I quit I give up I just can't do it" My eyes blur in tears I sob from the pain it's too much.

Eric has a blank look on his face and he tells me to get up I do quite shakily he tells everyone to go outside and we all walk out there. We get to the chasm and that's when he tells me to climb over and hold on for five minutes. My jaw drops in shock, how cruel can someone be! I mean yes I played a little prank but now you get revenge by making me risk my life. It seems everything the Dauntless does is extra and over dramatic. Yes. But this is just another level.

So I climb over and hang there sobbing it seems like hours until he tells me time is up. Everything gets blurry and I feel someone pull me up and then everything goes black.

The next afternoon (6:34 p.m.)

I wake up with only a slight throbbing pain in my ribs. I slowly crack my eyes open and look around. I am in the infirmary and I see Tris sitting there with Al and Will they are talking. I try to speak but my throat is to dry I see a glass of water on my nightstand and I reach for it and drink it down in one smooth motion. Tris notices I'm awake and comes and sits on my bed. "Hey how you feelin" she says.

"Ehhh" is my response. She knows what I mean. Let's be honest I feel like shit and everyone can see it hopefully Tris was smart enough to bring my makeup. I ask her about it and she nods. I smile. Al and Will understand its girl time and they both hug me before they leave.

Me and Tris go to the bathroom and when I see my face in the mirror I cringe. I look like my great-aunt Betsy and that makes me want to crawl in a hole and die. To think of it I actually think my Great-Aunt Betsy fell in a hole and died….but I guess it was for the best. Some people should be heard and not seen. I take a quick hot shower then through the next 2 hours Tris gives me the ultimate makeover. I get my hair curled into perfect ringlets down to my shoulder. I also get my strait across bangs pinned back into a little poof poof. She puts on my caramel colored foundation and some blush on my cheeks. I have black liquid eyeliner on my eyes shaped in a fierce swoop. I also get a light gray eye shadow just to accentuate my eyeliner. With a bubble gum pink lip gloss on to make my perky lips look delicioso. She lays out a selection of dresses on my bed. I pick the black cotton mini dress with a slight dip in the front that flaunts my cleavage (I'm a proud C cup) and wear my fire red Loubitons. I must say I scream ferocity. Tris has light makeup on and a light white cotton top ¾ sleeve with hole patterns it it and a bando under it. Then a mid-thigh blue skirt that flared out slightly and a gold belt. She wore white heels also. We both looked hot!

When I glance up at the clock I see that its 8:45 before we leave to go to this party with Will and Al I take two more Advil's so that I can last through all the party. Let's just say I'm a dancing machine to put it lightly. The boys meet us at the fountain near the town center and we walk to the abandoned building where the party is.

I soon as we walk in there is a huge mass of people holy Jesus you would think all the young Dauntless are at this party! Me and Will go to get drinks together when I see the last person I want to see. Eric. Ugh he is surrounded by a group of girls that look like skanks if you ask me and he has the stupid smirk on his face. He looks up and sees me and just stares intensely and unabashedly at me. I huff and decide to ignore him.

I look up at Will and start talking with him when I get enough of Eric's dirty dancing with those girls I ask Will to dance. He blinks probably surprised and nods. I take him by the hand and go and we start grinding that's when I hear Birthday Song by 2chainzz come on. Oh I twerk and everything I think just about everyone is surprised I can dance like this and from the look of Wills face he is in heaven. I see Tris and we starting dancing together going crazy and getting all of the guys' attention ;) That's when I feel hands on my waist and someone up against me when turn around to see who it is I'm not surprised to see its Eric. I smirk my plan has worked and well now the Seduction Game has begun.

I turn back around so now I have my butt against his crotch. We grind to the rest of the song and then I hear A$$ by Big Sean come on. Oh this is the perfect songs. I grab his hand and back him up against the wall. I smile seductively and put my butt against him again. I bend down and twerk on him I can tell he's getting excited. So I turn around so my front is facing him and we grind together front to front again. It gets really intense we stare into each other's eyes and then he leans in and kisses me. I close my eyes and I swear I feel butterflies I have to remind myself this is a game. Just a game so I pull back not wanting to look desperate but he's not having it we back up into a dark corner and he grabs my waist and kisses me even harder. I melt. He pokes his tongue out and I open my mouth in approval. I run my hair through his hair and he grabs my butt. I feel his arousal and I moan I swear I'm turning to mush. I wrap my leg up against his waist and he pushes my back up against the wall. His kisses are hypnotic and addicting he has this animalistic and demanding feel about him. He opens his eyes and caresses my face we have to part for breath. He starts to kiss my jaw bone softly down to my neck and I sigh with pleasure. When lift his face kiss him softly and nibble his ear I swear I hear him growl. When I finally get out of this hot haze and look down on my watch I see that its 2:23 a.m. I promised my friends I would meet them at the entrance at 2:30 a.m. So when Eric tries to kiss me again I push him back and he growls in protest I tell him I have to meet my friends and he nods in acceptance. Then he pulls be back to him and gives one last hot and hazy kiss and I respond forcefully and wrap my leg around his waist.

I drop my legs to floor back off and walk away to find my friends. I decide not to look back not only because this is a game but also because I would be very tempted to go back. When I look back down at my watch it's already 2:47. Woops. When I reach the door I see Tris and Will apparently Al left early because he wasn't in the "partying" mood. I shrug this is expected. We walk back and we talk about how awesome the party was. I don't mention Eric because I don't want to hurt Will's feelings but I am bursting up inside to tell Tris. I'm sure that I spotted her and Four dancing and I ask her about that and she shrugs and blushes. Ugghh Typical Tris.  
Will and Tris walk me to the Infirmary since I'm required to sleep there one more night. Tris decides to sleepover there also since we have lots to talk about. We say goodnight to Will and change into our sweatshirts and sweatpants. As soon as we are done changing I burst open and tell her everything that happened with Eric. Her jaw drops in shock.

"Wow" she says. Then I fall asleep I might as well let her be sleep deprived because she is contemplating this. I mean she deserves it for never talking about her feelings for Four with me. I sleep excited waiting with anticipation for tomorrow. All I can think about is Eric I wonder how our make out session will change everything. Anyway I smile there's no point in worrying either way I had the best night of my life.

Authors Note****

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review Review Review give me suggestions they are always appreciated


End file.
